


Accidente mágico

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Bunny Jason, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Accidents, Shapeshifting, werewolf dick, witch jason
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Una maldición de rebote golpeó a Dick, un hombre lobo. Su novio brujo intentó arreglarlo.Así ocurren los accidentes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Accidente mágico

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora no tenemos muchas advertencias.  
> Este fic corresponde al día cuatro de la DickJayWeek. 
> 
> Los prompts son Shapeshifter o cambia formas, y rasgos animales. Que mejor que un accidente mágico para cumplirlo. 
> 
> ¿Esto los vuelve furros? No lo sé. Pero me parecen tiernos.

I

La presencia de la luna por norma, tuvo un efecto drástico en los hombres lobo. Fue agotador, la mayor parte del tiempo, pues un sube y baja emocional los atacó sin piedad. Si bien podían ser pequeñas cosas como cambios de humor y la aparición de ciertas manías que con el tiempo los licántropos adultos controlaron con facilidad, todavía eran exacerbados por factores externos. Como por ejemplo, una maldición de rebote que obligó a quien la recibía a cambiar solamente con la puesta y la salida del sol. Inofensivo para un lobo, pero muy inconveniente. Especialmente en una ciudad como la suya. 

Había sido un accidente. Uno por el cual Jason no dejó de regañarlo, pues según sus palabras, si Dick no fuese un cachorro tonto que supiese mantenerse a distancia mientras él ponía en su lugar a un par de muchachitos que trataban de lucirse en pleno bar, no habría tenido que encerrarlo durante la mitad del día para evitar que los vecinos notasen sus transformaciones. En su defensa, Dick estaba tratando que su novio no estrangulase a ningún menor edad.

Aún si Jason no quería escucharlo, fue un golpe de suerte que el hechizo lo hubiera golpeado a él y solo a él, quien estaba de hecho acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida como cambiante. Aún si fue incómodo no tener el control sobre sus cambios otra vez, no fue tan malo como su adolescencia. 

Un mes antes, Jason le advirtió que si escuchaba un chiste más sobre transformaciones lo enviaría a dormir a su inexistente perrera. El hombre lobo presionó un poco, solo por el placer de ver los ojos normalmente furiosos arder solo por él. Fue uno de sus pequeños placeres culpables. Después, se aseguró de que nada lo molestase durante un par de horas todas la tardes, dejándolo buscar un remedio a su predicamento temporal. 

Y como en su forma de perro, Richard fue prácticamente inutil-palabras de Jason-, tuvo que esperar a que Jason lo sacase a pasear o a que jugase con él, para no volverse loco. Eso hizo, mientras dormitaba en el sofá favorito del hechicero, regocijándose con el aroma peculiar que su amante dejaba tras de sí. Sabía que Jay no estaba enojado en realidad, pero acercarse en el momento incorrecto, volvería a desatar una discusión sin sentido. Dejar que Jason trabajara, fue una ramita de olivo que a Dick no le molestó ofrecer. La verdad es que le importaron muy pocas cosas y la más importante siempre fue Jason. Y Jason no vendría hasta que terminase de aburrirse buscando una cura para algo que no fue más que una simple molestia temporal. Por eso mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la noche cayera finalmente. 

La cosa empezó como un olor imperceptible, apenas notorio entre el cóctel de aromas que solía ser cada vecindario, incluso con las protecciones de la casa. Era tan sutil, que Dick ni siquiera se molestó en identificar la fuente. Arrugó la nariz, y sacudió las orejas, desinteresado. Aunque su forma animal fue útil para muchas cosas, jamás se comparó a compartir su tiempo con Jason en su forma humana. Pero un aroma almizclado estalló en sus fosas nasales acompañado de la habitual sarta de palabrotas de Jason. 

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, y se echó a andar torpemente, esforzándose por forzar su transformación mientras avanzaba, sintiendo cada nervio, hueso y músculo reacomodarse. El crepúsculo no cayó todavía, por lo que fue doloroso obligar a su cuerpo a obedecer en contra de la maldición. Pero la desesperación por llegar a Jason fue suficiente para que su mente se ocupase en el brujo y no en la desgarradora sensación. Sus extremidades humanas llegaron primero, y eso facilitó a Dick abrir la puerta del cuarto convertido en estudio sin preocuparse por tocar. 

El joven hechicero no apreció las interrupciones. Su salón de bolsillo fue su santuario, y aunque Dick tuvo permitido entrar, solo lo hizo cuando el chico le hizo una invitación a seguirlo. No importó mucho que su instinto le rogase no dejarlo solo, el hombre en él recordó que los seres humanos apreciaron la privacidad. Especialmente Jason. 

—¿Jason? ¿Cariño, está todo bien allí?— preguntó anunciándose, principalmente para no tomar al menor desprevenido. El hechizo de un niño que apenas estaba entendiendo la magia fue una cosa. El ataque dirigido y consciente de Jason sería otra. 

El lobo atravesó la barrera mágica que protegía el estudio. Su nariz ardió fuertemente, porque el aroma fue mucho más concentrado y vivo allí dentro. Reprimió el estornudo que sacó a la luz sus orejas remanentes de su transformación, mientras escaneó el lugar, y sus irises azules se contornearon con la esclerótica negra, ajustándose a la oscuridad del cuartito. 

Restos de cristales rotos se clavaron en sus pies desnudos, aunque apenas lo registró en ese momento. El aroma del brujo continuó allí, y al mismo tiempo no. Fue confuso, difícil de explicar y también aterrador. Respiró hondo para no permitir que su instinto lo enloqueciera y se concentró. Arrugó un poco la nariz, y buscó a tientas el origen de ese olor. Entonces encontró la chaqueta de cuero, junto a la camiseta, pantalones y zapatos de Jason, amontonados al pie de su mesa de trabajo. Pero no halló a ningún Jason por allí. Supo, por el olfato, que su pareja continuaba en el cuarto. Esconder a un tipo tan Grande como el brujo fue difícil, pero no imposible, así que decidió volver a revisar, esta vez a conciencia y con el aire de fuera purgando el conjunto de aromas herbácea. 

Fue un poco tonto, pero miró debajo del escritorio—¿Amor? — probó llamándolo de nuevo. —Cariño, sabes que adoro verte desnudo, ¿pero realmente deberías estar así en este desastre? —bromeó un poco, tratando de aligerar su propio nerviosismo por no ver rastros de esa piel pálida y cremosa. Cuando se inclinó, el aroma de Jason lo llamó. 

Un pequeño bulto entre la ropa se agitó, y la voz de Jason salió de ella. —¡Largo Dickface! 

Richard suspiró aliviado por la respuesta, que encajó vagamente en la categoría de “bien”. Jason estaba bien. O algo así. Apartó la chaqueta de Jason, y cuando cogió la camiseta, tocó algo suave y pequeño. 

Un cuerpo esponjoso emergió de dentro de las prendas, revelando un adorable conejito leonado. Este hecho divirtió a Dick. Porque el pequeño brujo tiñó periódicamente su cabello rojizo, para dejarlo negro, casi como el suyo. Las orejas, un poco más oscuras que el resto de su cuerpo, eran rectas, y no tan largas como las de un conejo real. Cayeron tiernamente a los lados de su rostro, dandole un aire de indefensión que terminó apretando el corazón de Richard. 

Sin soportar aquella apreciación mal disimulada, el pobre Jason arrugó la nariz, y frunció el ceño, tanto como un conejo podría hacerlo. Entonces el lobo cayó en cuenta de que conservaba esos vibrantes ojos suyos. El azul aguamarina brillaba con fuerza, revelando la naturaleza mágica del conejito. 

—¡Sueltame, maldición! —dijo el pequeño animal, retorciendose cuando Dick lo levantó por el pellejo y lo colocó frente a su rostro. 

Dick sonrió, mostrándole los dientes porque fue la única forma en que logró no reírse abiertamente de él. Entender el predicamento de su novio fue fácil, como sumar uno más uno. Jason tuvo la tendencia a resolver las cosas a su manera, aun si los demás le dijeron que hiciera exactamente lo opuesto. Por supuesto, estaría intentando deshacer lo que sea que hizo que Dick quedase sujeto al viaje del sol. La cara del lobo recibió de lleno una patada en la nariz, que le arañó la mejilla derecha parcialmente. Dick entrecerró el ojo y se quejó, pero no liberó a la enfurruñada bola de pelos. 

—Jay… —comenzó con un tono dulce, solo para recibir otra patada. —Jason… 

—¡No! ¡Ponme en el puto suelo! —demandó frustrado, mientras seguía removiendose para alejarse de la mano de su novio. De todas las personas, quien menos deseaba que lo viese así fue Dick. Jason no sobrellevó bien el orgullo herido, y ser atacado por su propio hechizo, definitivamente hirió su orgullo. —¡Richard! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio! ¿Me estás escuchando? 

El lobo se rió esta vez. 

Y aunque Jason sabía que no se rió de él, todavía fue difícil acostumbrarse. Detuvo su pataleta, justo antes de mirar directo a los ojos de lobo que su amante puso cuando lo vio. No relajó su mirada, pero todavía encontró un poco de paciencia para preguntar: — ¿Qué?

—Eres demasiado suave. Casi quiero comerte —señaló, riendose cuando su novio en forma de conejo se le escapó de las manos y esta vez le saltó encima, furioso. 

II

Pasaron alrededor de un par de horas hasta que Jason pudo dejar atrás la piel del roedor. Aún mantenía ciertos parches rojizos -malditos fueran- en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo. Su vientre por otro lado, estaba cubierto por un pelaje blanco y suave que se difuminó hacia arriba, perdiéndose con sus abdominales. Y dios, los apéndices en su cabeza y su trasero no ayudaron. Fue una vista grotesca. Compaginar su cuerpo robusto con la suavidad de un conejo no era fácil para su mente. No importó cuánto Dick insistiera en que una buena parte de los conejos tenían buena parte de músculo oculto debajo de toda esa esponjosidad. 

A diferencia de las transformaciones parciales de Dick, pensó que su imagen híbrida fue horrenda. Experimentó en carne propia el crecimiento y la re formación de sus huesos, lo cual fue un suplicio. Cómo alguien podría hacer eso con la naturalidad que los cambiaformas lo hicieron, estuvo mucho más allá de su comprensión. Pero el lobo a su lado lo había cargado de vuelta a la cama, y lo cubrió con las sábanas para mantenerlo cómodo. No pudo hacer nada para apartar las manos del mayor. 

Tampoco hubo forma de evitar la mirada depredadora que esos ojos azules enviaron a través de él. Dick se había subido con él a la cama, obligándolo a apoyar la espalda en su pecho cálido y ancho. Sus piernas lo rodearon, haciéndolo sentir pequeño aún cuando objetivamente fue bastante más alto que Dick. 

—Dick, basta… — susurró suavemente al sentir la dureza del miembro ajeno contra su trasero — Esto es raro. — dijo tratando de quejarse con un tono serio. 

La nariz bronceada acarició su cuello, enviando una ola de miedo a su cerebro. Miedo infundado, porque conocía a Richard. Jamás en toda su vida como amantes le hizo daño voluntariamente. Pero también encontró placer en el acto, mientras imaginaba los dientes filosos rozar su piel expuesta. 

—No dijiste lo mismo hace un par de días. — señaló el lobo, satisfecho cuando la cabeza del menor cayó sobre su hombro, dándole una vista completa del pecho desnudo y el vientre del brujo. 

Las piernas del chico intentaron inútilmente permanecer quietas y unidas, pero fue un tierno esfuerzo en opinión de Richard. Pero su atención viajó hacia la cabellera oscura del niño. 

Enroscó sus dedos alrededor de una de las orejas, y rodó su pulgar sobre él para probar su suavidad. El movimiento produjo un estremecimiento en el brujo, y una sonrisa en Dick. 

— Eres tan lindo, Jayjay. — gruñó débilmente, justo sobre su pulso. Deslizó sus piernas debajo de las de Jason, levantándolas para invitarlas a abrirse. 

Los ojos ardientes del pequeño conejito se encontraron con el azul oscurecido del lobo. 

  
  


El pelaje de su cuerpo desapareció por completo luego de su tercer orgasmo.

III

Jason siempre presenció los cambios de Richard en silencio, acompañandolo cuando días previos a la luna llena, su cuerpo entero se rehuso a obedecerlo. Fue una condición natural para los hombres lobo, y como richard le recordaba cada vez, tarde o temprano se acostumbraron a ello. 

El hechicero odio no poder hacer algo para ayudarlo. Más allá de una poción que lo ayudase a disminuir el dolor, solo tenía la opción de dejar que Dick se acurrucase con él para pasar el cambio. Fue un problema que ninguna bruja o mago pudo resolver, no por falta de intentos. Y lo último que había querido hacerle a Richard fue someterlo a pasar por eso una y otra vez durante un mes entero. 

Aun si fue un accidente, frustó demasiado a Jason saber que su magia había iniciado todo eso. Por supuesto, regañó a Dick. Pero en el fondo sintió que no fue culpa del lobo ser curioso, o protector con él. Después de todo sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó salir con un hombre lobo. Entre los magos, solían decirse muchas cosas al tener a un lobo metido en la cama, pero el rumor más común, fue que al hacerlo estarías adoptando a un cachorro de por vida. Al menos en su caso fue parcialmente correcto. Dick fue un adulto, un hombre competente en la mayor parte de sus asuntos. Incluso como pareja, fue un hombre tranquilo, efusivo y tonto tal vez, pero paciente como el demonio. Con frecuencia, Dick ayudó a Jason a tomarselo en calma. 

Incluso ahora, cuando Dick debió descansar por la transformación, no dejó de empujar su miembro duro chorreante dentro de su entrada hinchada. Fue difícil siquiera pensar en lo poco que a Jason le gustó su apariencia cuando el lobo no le dio un momento para preocuparse por ello. Todo lo que la mente del brujo podía procesar fue lo bueno que se sintió el constante golpeteo de las bolas llenas del lobo contra su agujero. 

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes tomar nada más? — preguntó Dick suavemente, pasando su mano grande y cálida por su espalda desnuda. A pesar de su tono dulce, el lobo jadeó contra su piel, refrescándola con cada exhalación. 

La mano que sostuvo su cintura, comenzó a bajar peligrosamente. Dedos rudos, los mismos que habían sometido al maltrato hasta la sensibilidad a sus orejas, rozaron la base de su cola. Su interior se apretó inmediatamente, haciendo que la fricción contra la polla hinchada aumentara. 

—Nada más entrará si sigues presionando allí Dick. —advirtió, moviendo con ímpetu sus caderas, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el regazo del lobo. Pero la cola esponjosa en su trasero se agitó, enderezándose por la excitación. Alzada y erecta, fue una invitación para el otro macho a ir más duro y profundo en su estirado interior. — ¡Dick! Dios Dick. — lloró mientras sus muslos se tensaron, y dejaron de responderle. 

Tras el horrendo dolor que su cuerpo había sentido, el placer arremolinado en su vientre fue una bendición. Solo por eso, quiso creer, estaba permitiendo que Richard lo follara así. Definitivamente no tuvo que ver con la sensación de morbo de permitir que el lobo se lo comiera. 

Atrapó las caderas del brujo, con ese semblante feroz que lo dominaba cuando Jason lo atrapó de la forma correcta. —Mírate, Jay — ronroneó, tomando un puñado de su cabello, y de paso sujetó con firmeza la oreja derecha. Así tomó impulso para ir más profundo. — ¿Te sientes raro todavía? ¿Crees que está mal? ¿Lo bien que se siente cuando toco aquí?— preguntó besando su cuello y su pecho. 

Jason negó frenéticamente, aunque no supo exactamente a qué se negaba. Al final, como sabía que el lobo estaba esperando su respuesta —Está bien. — susurró entre dientes, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Dick. 

—Oh, Jay… —el lobo hundió sus dedos en la cabellera oscura otra vez, y besó su frente con extrema ternura, aún entre todos los golpes bruscos que sus caderas propinaron al trasero abierto—Podría comerte una y otra vez—murmuró contra su piel, cosechando un gemido del brujo. 

Sostuvo el cuerpo de su amante, mientras dejaba que el resto de la magia acumulada en su interior, se agotara a través de un furioso orgasmo. 

—¿Estás bromeando? —refunfuñó, mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor del pecho de su novio. — Esto duele como el carajo. 

IV

Como Zatanna explicó, la magia de Jason todavía fue energía inestable. Eso significó que la mayoría de sus hechizos necesitarían ser canalizados por algunas ayudas, como lo serían los amuletos y tal vez una varita. 

Cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver a su forma hnatural, solo dependería de la capacidad de Jason para calmar sus propias emociones. Lo cual fue jodidamente fantastico. Le envió una mirada resentida a Dick, quien al final aprovechó la primera oportunidad en que cerró los ojos, y llamó a la bruja estrella del barrio. 

No es que a Jason le importase. Pero recordaba perfectamente como había rechazado la ayuda de la maga cuando esta descubrió sus poderes. Que pasara exactamente lo que ella había dicho que pasaría hizo que la sangre llenase sus mejillas con fuerza, mientras rogaba internamente que la tierra se lo tragara. Pero por supuesto, rara vez Jason tuvo tanta suerte. 

V

Luego de una noche agotadora, ambos despertaron acurrucados en la cama. El calor del sol besando su piel fue lo que lo desperto, pero la sensación del cuerpo fuerte y solido de Richard en su espalda lo hizo tratar de levantarse, por el cosquilleo que la respiración constante provocó en la base de su oreja. Con esfuerzo pudo mirar sobre sobre su hombro y apreciar el rostro de su amante con tranquilidad. Lucía un poco pálido, probablemente por el poco sol que la piel humana de Richard recibió. Pero parecía estar bien. El alivio invadió a Jason, al ver que finalmente su magia había abandonado el cuerpo de Dick. Cuando los recuerdos que su pequeño accidente volvieron, el brujo gimió. Escondió su rostro en el pecho palpitante de su amante. 

La risa profunda y ronca lo sacudió haciendo. Jason gruñó, dejando que el lobo peinase su cabello. Como una onda de calor, la tranquilidad en él creció cuando el arrastre fue limpio y no se detuvo.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo no ha sido beteado. 
> 
> La verdad es que si se ve desordenado, es porque lo es. Probablemente me vean sacando partes expandiendo esto.


End file.
